and if you fall, I'll get you there
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Bayley was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Dean was hurt and she needed to be by his side and nothing was going to stop her from being by his side. {Established Bayley/Dean}


**So, this one was inspired by when Seth curb stomped Dean's face into cinder blocks. I just wanted to write a story of how Bayley would react to that happening to Dean. So, yeah, I hope you all enjoy it.  
>Song that the title is from is "Legacy" by Eminem.<br>I apologize for all and any grammatical errors and any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

"You need to calm down," Bayley told Dean as she watched him pace and mutter to himself. She had spent most of last night, today, and the last 10 minutes watching Dean pace and mutter. He had been so agitated ever since losing to Seth at Summer Slam last night. Earlier in the night he had found out he was going to get a rematch and the fans would get to choose the stipulation. He didn't really care what the fans picked as long as he got his hands on Rollins.

"Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when that smug bastard thinks he beat me? He didn't beat me. No, he didn't beat me," Dean ranted as he started muttering to himself again.

"I understand that, but you don't have to take it out on me," Bayley muttered. She hated when Dean was in one of his moods. It had been happening more and more ever since Seth had betrayed Dean and Roman. At first it didn't bother her because she understood he was hurt and wanted revenge, but the more time went by the more irritable Dean became. Dean stopped his pacing and looked at Bayley. He could see the hurt look that she was trying to hide from him. He knew he was being a dick and he hated treating Bayley like this. Dean walked over to where Bayley was seated on one of the crates that was placed around backstage and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I know I'm a dick and I love you for putting up with my bullshit, but I feel like I'm going to lose my mind if I don't rearrange Rollin's face soon." Bayley ran her fingers through his hair hoping to calm him down and it appeared to be working slightly.

"You'll get your hands on him, don't worry," Bayley reassured him. Dean smirked at her assurance. She was always trying to cheer him up and make him feel better.

"Just think, you're going to get your shot at him tonight," Bayley reminded him.

"And he isn't walking out of that ring tonight," Dean promised. Bayley tried not to show her unnerve at his words, but she felt it. She knew Dean had a dark, vicious side to him, but she rarely saw that side to him that sometimes she forgot about it. Looking at him now she could see that darkness and the viciousness in his eyes.

"Don't do anything reckless," Bayley pleaded.

"When have you ever seen me be reckless?" Dean asked her feigning innocence. Bayley gave him a knowing look and he let out a slight chuckle.

"Okay, Okay," Dean surrendered, "I will not do anything reckless in my match tonight with Rollins."

"Good," Bayley said as her smiled returned to her face.

"But I can destroy Rollins, right?" Dean asked pouting playfully. Bayley burst into a fit of giggles at his pouting.

"Yes, you can destroy him," she giggled. Deans' face lit up and he started attacking Bayley's face with kisses.

"Okay...Okay," Bayley cried, "Stop it, you dork!" Dean stopped his assault of her face and chuckled. Bayley loved it when Dean was playful like this. It made her feel better knowing that she wasn't the only one that was playful and dorky.

"I've got to get ready," Dean told her regaining some of his seriousness.

"Okay, I'll be back here waiting for you," Bayley said as she hopped off the crate she was sitting on. Dean smiled at her, cupped her face, and then placed a brief, but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Love you," he whispered against her lips. Bayley smiled. She loved hearing those words.

"I love you, too," she sighed. Dean removed himself from Bayley. He started walking away from her, but paused when she called out to him.

"Be safe," she called.

"When am I not?" he called back. Bayley didn't look satisfied with his answer.

"I will return to you in one piece," Dean promised which seemed to satisfy Bayley. She stood there watching Dean walk away when she felt a sense of dread consume her. For some reason, Bayley had a horrible feeling that Dean wasn't returning to her in one piece.

**OoOoOo**

Bayley stood there, with Paige and Emma beside her, completely at a loss at what to do. They had been watching Dean and Seth's match and it had been incredible. Bayley thought it was so good that it might have been even better than their match last night at Summer Slam. The match was almost over and Bayley had started getting nervous especially after Kane came out, but she really started to feel panic consume her when Kane choke slammed Dean. Bayley felt like everything was moving in slow motion as she watched Kane move the table that was hiding the stack of cinder blocks and as she watched Seth curb stomp Dean's face into those cinder blocks.

"What just happened?" Bayley finally managed to get out, but it was low that Paige and Emma didn't hear her.

"Oh my god," Emma said as she covered her mouth in horror.

"He's gone too far," Paige hissed growing angrier as the trio watched the medics load Dean onto the stretcher.

"Bayley...Bayley...," Bayley knew Emma was calling her name, but she felt like her ears were clogged because Emma's voice was muffled.

"Bayley!" Bayley looked at Paige as if she was seeing her for the first time in ages, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bayley stated numbly. Paige and Emma shared a concerned look as they studied their bubbly friend.

"Bayley, you need to go to the trainer's room," Emma told her as she grabbed her hand to get her attention. Bayley looked down at Emma's hand holding hers and was startled as she felt her eyes start to water.

"I think she's in shock," Paige whispered to Emma, but Bayley heard her. At first, Bayley was confused by Paige's words until everything that had just happened came crashing back to her. Without another thought Bayley released Emma's hand and was running from them. She didn't care if she bumped into anyone or anything, all she cared about was getting to Dean. Dean was all that mattered. When she arrived at the trainer's room she barged in and looked around frantically.

"Where is he?" Bayley asked as she continued to look around the room.

"Who?" said one of the doctor's that she didn't recognize.

"Dean. Dean Ambrose," Bayley told the man hoping that she didn't sound to rude, but also not really caring.

"He's gone," he replied.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Bayley asked urgently. Her panic started to grow as she started walking around the room looking everywhere that her eyes hadn't covered when she first walked in.

"I mean he's gone. They brought him back here, he refused treatment, and then the next thing anyone knows, he's gone," the man explained while Bayley looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"How can you just lose someone?" Bayley questioned the man completely lost on how to feel about this news.

"I don't know. He decided to leave and no one can find him," he said as he moved past Bayley to exit the room, "If you have any clue where he might go, I'd tell someone." Bayley stood there alone in the trainer's room in shock once again. _Where would he go?_, Bayley thought before she quickly realized exactly where he'd be. She left the trainer's room and raced to the Divas locker room. She entered and was met with some sympathic looks, but she ignored them as she walked over to where she had left her purse.

"Is he okay?" she heard Emma ask from behind her.

"He's gone," Bayley said as she dug in her purse for her keys.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Paige asked concern evident in her voice.

"He refused treatment and then left," Bayley told them as she turned to face them.

"What?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Is he out of his damn mind? How could he refuse treatment? He could have a concussion or could be seriously injured. Is he an idiot?" Paige fired all these questions at Bayley which Bayley didn't have the time to answer.

"Look, I'd love to answer your questions Paige, but I need to go find him," Bayley explained as she started to walk away from her two friends.

"Do you know where he is?" Emma asked as the two women followed Bayley as she headed towards the exit.

"There is only one place I could think that Dean would go," Bayley replied as she exited the building and headed towards her car.

"How can you be so sure? He could be anywhere?" Emma pointed out as Bayley unlocked her door.

"Because I know him. I know where he'd go," Bayley stressed with so much conviction that both women believed her, "I've got to go."

"Keep us updated," Paige ordered as she hugged Bayley. Bayley returned the hug and then hugged Emma.

"I will," Bayley promised as she released Emma, "I'll call you later." Without another word Bayley got into her car, waved at the two women, and then left the arena. Bayley tried to calm her breathing because she didn't know what to do if he wasn't where she believed he'd be. _Please, be there. Please, let him be there_, Bayley prayed as she raced down the road.

**OoOoOo**

Bayley pulled into the nearest parking spot, exited and locked her car, and then ran towards the apartment building. When she reached the right floor, she raced to his door and pulled out the key he had given her, and entered the apartment. When she entered all the lights were off and she didn't hear any sound. Fear that she might be wrong started to consume Bayley as she made her way through his apartment. She didn't find him in the kitchen, the living room, or the bathroom. All that was left to investigate was his bedroom. His door was shut and after taking a deep breath, she opened the door and turned on the light. Dean was lying on his bed, unconscious. Bayley raced over to him and quickly took his pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt a heartbeat.

"Dean, wake up...Dean!...Wake up!" Bayley yelled as she shook his shoulders. Her eyes started to water and her fear started to consume her.

"Dean, wake up!" she cried as her tears fell down her face, "Please, wake up! Dean!"

"Ugh," Bayley cried out in relief as Dean rolled onto his back and his eyes opened slightly.

"Why the fuck are you yelling?" Dean asked as he rubbed his head, "Are you crying?"

"Yes, I'm crying," Bayley cried as she wiped at her eyes.

"Why?" Dean asked starting to regain consciousness although he still looked to be in a lot of pain and slightly out of it.

"Why? Why?!" Bayley asked incredulous, "Oh, I don't know. I just sat in the back and watched my boyfriends face get smashed into cinder blocks and then when I go to check on him I'm told that he refused treatment and that he's gone. So, in my panic of what could have happened to him I come to his apartment to see if he's here and I find him unconscious and unresponsive. So, excuse me, if I'm a little upset, right now!" Bayley had never in all the time that she had been with Dean screamed at him. Actually, Bayley could count on one hand the number of times she had been so upset that she'd screamed at someone. Dean stared at Bayley in shock. Once he had fully comprehended Bayley's words he felt like shit. He hadn't really thought about Bayley or how she'd react when he decided to leave and come home. He leaned up and pulled Bayley to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm such a fucking idiot. I forgot that you were there tonight and I just wanted to get home. I didn't want to deal with all that bullshit. I'm sorry I made you worry." The two clung to each other and Dean rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Dean felt like such a jackass. He couldn't believe that he could be so stupid. Of course, Bayley would be worried about him and he knew he should have stayed there and waited for her, but he hadn't. Dean had just wanted to get away from the arena and the doctors. Dean had suffered many injuries over his career and he knew that nothing was seriously wrong with him so he decided to leave. Bayley pulled back from Dean and started peppering kisses all over his face. She couldn't believe the relief she felt at not only finding him, but also finding him alive. She looked at his face for any signs of something being wrong. She couldn't see anything, but then again, Bayley wasn't a trained professional.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Bayley said as she climbed off the bed, but Dean stopped her.

"I'm not going to the hospital," Dean told her which caused Bayley to look at him as if she hadn't heard him right.

"Yes, you are," Bayley argued starting to feel a hint of anger surge within her.

"No, I'm not, Bayley. I'm fine," he dismissed her concern. He didn't need to go to the hospital. Dean knew that nothing was seriously wrong with him.

"You don't know that," Bayley proclaimed getting more annoyed with him.

"Look, I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine," Dean explained as he got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Bayley sat there trying desperately to understand why he wouldn't go to the hospital. Bayley got off the bed and barged into the bathroom.

"What the hell, Bayley?" Dean exclaimed as zipped up his jeans.

"You're going to the hospital," Bayley ordered.

"Look, Bayley-"

"No!" Bayley yelled catching Dean completely off guard. Bayley hardly ever yelled at him or anyone else, so to hear her yell at him was not something he wasn't used to and probably something he never would get used to.

"I'm not just going to let you risk your life. I don't care if you think you know better than me. I want to make sure that you are okay," Bayley cried as Dean stood there stunned into silence, "Please...Please, just go to the hospital...Please." Dean stared as Bayley stood there before him crying. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. After standing there for a few minutes, Bayley's cries started to die down, but she still was clinging to him afraid that if she let him go he'd disappear.

"Okay," Dean sighed after what felt like forever.

"What?" Bayley asked as she looked up at him.

"I'll fucking go," he grumbled. Bayley's eyes lit up and she hugged him again. Dean rolled his eyes, but placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's go. I'll drive," Bayley said. Dean nodded his head, and let Bayley drag him around his apartment until they grabbed some stuff that they needed, and headed out the door.

**OoOoOo**

Dean hated hospitals. He hated both being in hospitals and visiting people in hospitals. Dean didn't have that great of memories when it concerned hospitals so lying in the hospital bed waiting to find out his test results was driving him insane.

"We'll be out of here soon," Bayley reassured him as she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She knew how much Dean hated hospitals. He'd never really gone into detail why he hated hospitals so much, but she knew that if he didn't want to elaborate then Bayley knew not to push the issue. Bayley didn't hate hospitals, but she didn't like being in them. They made her feel uneasy and slightly uncomfortable.

"Not soon enough," Dean complained. Bayley smiled at him, and leaned forward, and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," Bayley murmured as she cupped his face.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming to the hospital," Bayley said with a smile, "I know you didn't want to come, but you came for me. So, thank you." Dean gave a slight smirk at her words.

"You should know by now that I'll do anything for you," he told her while he leaned up and kissed her lips. Bayley smiled into the kiss and pulled back when she heard the door open.

"Am I interrupting something?" the doctor asked with a knowing smile. Bayley sat back down with a slight blush on her face which made Dean chuckle. Bayley had always been opposed to PDA and while Dean didn't think it was that big of a deal, he always respected her dislike of it.

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" Dean asked wanting to get this over with.

"Well, you didn't damage anything, but you are going to be sore for a couple days, plus you do have a slight concussion. It's nothing bad enough that you should have to worry about, but I'd rest for a week or two," he advised Dean who looked like he was already aware of everything the doctor was telling him.

"So, he's fine?" Bayley asked not wanting to be too hopeful.

"Besides the slight concussion? Yes, he's fine," the doctor assured Bayley. Bayley let out a sigh of relief at the news that he was fine.

"So, when can I leave?" Dean asked.

"Well, all I need to do is just finish some of your paperwork and then you should be able to leave in about a half an hour," he explained and Dean nodded his head in understanding, "Well, I'll have a nurse come in and help you get ready." With that said he left Dean and Bayley alone. Dean looked at Bayley and gave her a look that clearly said, "I told you so".

"Don't give me that look. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Bayley told him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"And are you satisfied?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I am," Bayley answered as she placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I told you not to worry," Dean said as he pulled her towards him so that she was lying next to him in the bed.

"I know, but you should know better that I'm always going to worry," Bayley stated as she snuggled close to him.

"I know. I know," Dean chuckled as he ran his fingers through Bayley's hair. The two laid there just holding each other when the nurse came in.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" the nurse asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Hell yeah,"

**OoOoOo**

The two entered Dean's apartment both feeling exhausted from everything that had happened during the day. Dean headed straight to his bedroom and Bayley wasn't far behind him. Bayley stopped suddenly when she felt her phone vibrating. She grabbed it and saw a bunch of texts from both Paige and Emma. Bayley felt like such an idiot. She had completely forgotten to keep them updated on Dean's condition. She quickly sent both of them a quick text explaining everything that happened and how Dean was. Satisfied that she had updated them she headed into Dean's room to find him asleep in bed. Bayley climbed into the bed next to him and still feeling nervous she grabbed his wrist and felt relief in feeling a heartbeat.

"I'm fine," Dean mumbled startling Bayley, "You need to stop worry."

"I can't help it," Bayley explained as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Dean rolled over and looked up at Bayley.

"You're exhausted. You need to sleep," Dean ordered as he pulled her down to lay beside him. Bayley laid her head on his chest and sighed at hearing Dean's heartbeat. Within minutes Bayley was fast asleep and Dean sighed happily that Bayley was finally resting. He hated having worried her so much and swore that he'd never worry Bayley like that ever again. With that last thought Dean closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


End file.
